


Droplets On Window Panes

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droplets On Window Panes

"Nothing ever lasts, does it Moony?"

Sirius was laying on his stomach, arm outstretched, drawing crooked little spirals in the condensation on the window beside the bed.

Remus watched as the clear water dripped and ran beneath Sirius's touch.

"Suppose not," he admitted. "Can't stop change. I guess everything passes in the end."

"Even this?" asked Sirius softly without taking his eyes off the window.

Remus didn't think he was talking about the condensation or the rain pummelling down outside. "I hope not," he whispered. Sirius rolled towards him and traced his face with frozen, droplet-laced fingertips.

"I hope not."


End file.
